Just Another Stray Dog
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: She didnt want anyone to know of her past. She felt as if she had to hide from the world, but someone the world just wouldnt let her be. She did go always, taking in strays helping others, can she help but be drawn to this stray dog? Renji x Oc ON HOLD


"Mi your so wonderful" Kisuke Urahara, her boss, said hugging her from behind. Mi sat on the floor in his shop typing on the computer. She was ordering him new supplies from the soul society in a quicker more orderly fashion. She had been working for Kisuke for a few months now. Just helping out like Ururu, Ginta, and Tessai did, just her main job was ordering things he wanted, for him. Mi enjoyed working for him, here it was like a family….something she didn't and doesn't have. All she had was her canine friend Ookami. Just as his name meant he was a wolf and a fierce one at that.

"Thank you Mr. Urahara but its not really that hard to do" she said nervously. Sure she wasn't normally a shy person but something about Kisuke Urahara made her nervous. Maybe it was the fact that he had a much higher spiritual pressure then hers or maybe……. it was coz he was a pervert. She didn't know really just that he paid her well and allowed her to keep Ookami by her side so she was happy. He never asked her about her past or why she left the soul society.

"That's only because you make it look so easy Mi" he said squeezing her a little more. She didn't fight the hug she knew now that Kisuke was just really affectionate and he meant nothing by it. "and call me Kisuke3"

"But you're my boss it just doesn't seem right to call you something so informal" she said closing the lab top she had got from Kisuke. Ookami placed his head on her lap waiting to be pet.

"But were friends so please" he said looking her in the eyes. She sighed nodding knowing there was no way to say no to him. "Good" his attention turned to someone standing in front of them. Mi's attention fallowed Kisuke's, her eyes rested on a red haired tattooed man. She gulped, how could she have not felt his presence. How long had he been standing there anyways? "Awe look who we have here it's the free loader"

"Don't call me that!" the red head said angry. Mi was in awe of all his tattoos she could see quiet a few of them….she wondered how many he had on his hole body. She instantly blushed smacking her forehead. ~Don't think like that! You know what will happen~ she thought "I need to talk to you about something"

"I see" Kisuke turned looking back at Mi who was smacking herself repeatedly. "Awe Mi can you get me and free loader here some tea?" Aimi nodded looking away from him embarrassed.

"Y-yes Mr. Urahara" she said running off into the back rooms to get the tea started. Ookami stood looking at them for a moment before walking off to rejoin Mi's side.

"I said call me Kisuke!" he called out to her as she ran away. He sighed turning back to the red hair "so what brings you here Renji"

"What I fool I must have looked like Ookami!" Mi said to her beloved "Pet". "I don't even know that guy and I bet he thinks I'm a idiot" the wolf simple stared at her with amusement in his eyes. She sighed before she stared boiling the water for the tea. "I bet there in there talking about me" she sighed once more before bringing the tea out to the two who were now sitting and talking.

"Awe there you are Mi. This is Renji Abarai" Kisuke said smiling at her. "It seems that he'll be staying here for awhile." Mi's eyes widened but she quickly caught it and went back to normal. She nodded understanding. Ookami at this time was sitting next to Kisuke growling at this new person. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know Mr. Kisuke normally he's really friendly" Mi murmured giving them both there tea. "If he doesn't behave I'll put him out" she said running off into the back rooms again but didn't make it far.

"Mi!" Kisuke yelled and sang at the same time. "Come back here" she gulped had she forgotten something? No she made it the same way as she always did. Where were Tessai and Ururu when she needed help. She quickly turned back around going to him.

"Yes Mr. Urahara?" she said timidly. ~Ugh~ she thought~ stop being so timid and be yourself~ she yelled in her mind. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes you did" he said standing to meet her gaze though she was a lot shorter then him being only 5'7' she gulped loud enough for everyone to hear. "Call me Kisuke not Urahara" he whispered into her ear. She blushed ferociously nodding. "Anyways Renji this is Mi. She works here so if you need anything just ask her" she sweat dropped what was she a maid? "But only if she isn't helping me" he smiled winking at her.

"Ahh…Mr. Urahara where are Tessai, Ururu, and Ginta I haven't seen the in hours" Mi asked quietly. Kisuke simply walked away sitting back down and started sipping his tea "Mr. Kisuke?" she asked again but he still ignored her. She sighed glaring at him "Kisuke" she finally said.

"They're out running errands" he replied smiling all the while. "Now if you could show Renji to his room then you can be done for the day" Mi nodded looking to Renji.

"Renji please fall me" she said leading him to the back. Kisuke nearly hit the floor. Why did she fight so much to call him his name but calls a total stranger theirs. He let it go though what was the point in arguing with her. Ookami finally stood from his spot fallowing the two that had just left.

Kisuke sighed watching the wolf walk away. "Wonder when she's finally gonna tell me as to why he's a wolf"

Mi lead Renji into one of the spare rooms just how Kisuke had instructed her. "This will be your room Renji" she said letting him go in. It was rather late so she figured he'd wanna rest but no such luck.

"How come your working here?" he asked just as she was about to run out. Ookami came in took one glance at Renji and started growling. "how come that mutt has spiritual pressure?" Ookami growled louder.

"Because he can and does" she snapped before running out like he hadn't asked the first question. Just as she was making her way to the door to leave Kisuke called out to her making her stop in her tracks.

"Mi~" he sang "Would you make us dinner? Tessai just called and said they were running late." Mi looked down at Ookami who seemed to say he didn't mind so she nodded to Kisuke. She tied back her long blonde hair into a pony tail heading into the kitchen, as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Just rest Ookami it'll be a while before we get out of here" she instructed him, he did as she said and laid down staring up at her. With on sigh she began making some rice, egg rolls, some chicken, some curry and some Mii, along with some tea. Mi wasn't the best cook, in fact she was terrible at it but she did so as Kisuke had asked. And luckily she didn't burn anything or start a fire. She placed it all on to a tray carrying it all out to him, doing her best not to spill anything. Her bright blue eyes with pink centers focused on the tray, she didn't want to feel like a fool if she spilt it all. Kisuke sat at his table, his fan in front of his face hiding a sly smile, a cross from him sat Renji who held a scowl.

"Mi~" he sang eyeing her "it smell delicious!" Mi smiled slightly setting the tray on the table. With a sigh she whipped the sweat off her forehead rolling her kimonos sleeves down. "sit, sit Mi" he pulled on her sleeve, his fan over his sly smirk. Mi looked at him strangely before shaking her head no.

"My apologies Mr. Urahaha but I cant" she bowed slightly before going back into the kitchen, her stomach growled loudly. "here boy" she said kneeling down giving him her plate of food. At first he refused but he too was very hungry "its ok, ill get something on the way out." he devoured all the contents on the plate in seconds. Mi smiled warmly at him before placing the plate in the sink, washing it. Little did she know someone had seen her little deed, the person stared at her confused before going back to there place, some what confused. Mi headed for the door running into the missing trio, she bowed to them running out the door.

"Wait Mi-" but it was to late Mi was to far gone to hear Urahara's call. She headed for her home…in the woods. She stopped at a shop buying a large bag of dog food, before going into the near by forest. There in the forest was a hut where she resided. It wasn't much but it was more then enough. All she really needed was a bed to sleep on. Since she had arrived in the human world she hadn't been able to get a place to live but she'd rather live in a hell hole then let Kisuke know that she was living in a shake with around 20 or so canines.  
**___________________________________________________  
Hyena-Chan: I dont own any of the Bleach characters just my own~ Usheshisha~ I hope you enjoyed it~ please feel free to let me know~**


End file.
